dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
''"You save me, I save you!"-'' Hiccup. Hiccup is the leader of the academy and son of the Hooligan Tribe's chief, Stoick the Vast. Riders of Berk Hiccup's appearance changes only slightly between the film and the television series. He is usually seen with a vest that is less detailed, looking more of the consistency of wool, instead of his usual vest that's covered in thick fur, which is because of lower budgets. He is said to have grown only slightly between the films.Hiccup is known as the founder and head dragon trainer of Berk Dragon Academy, starting it by confronting the problem of dragons causing havoc around Berk. Hiccup's role in the series is unquestionably that of the main character since most of the plots revolve around him and his actions. Throughout the series, he, Toothless, the teens, and their dragons are forced to overcome many different kinds of hardships. Hiccup is looked up to by the teens as a leader, even if at times they don't like to admit it. Stoick entrusts great amounts of responsibility to Hiccup. In Riders of Berk, Hiccup's main difficulties begin with keeping the dragons under control. After that, the weather and harsh climate of Berk become a challenge that he must overcome. Mildew serves as one of his primary antagonists, and Hiccup is forced to go to desperate measures to keep the Vikings from falling back on the "old ways". Wild and rogue dragons are also either battled or trained by him during the series. Perhaps the most deadly enemy, Alvin the Treacherous, shares the role of his book counterpart as being Hiccup's nemesis. Hiccup is forced into conflict with him and his Outcast soldiers many times throughout the first season, but Hiccup usually emerges the victor, much to Alvin's frustration. Hiccup has been seen to have mild character development throughout the series. He is given much more responsibility, and he usually handles it well. He has gained significant skills as both a teacher and a leader. He and his father have actually grown to appreciate each other more and more as the series has progressed. Hiccup has also been seen to develop creative ideas for using and training the dragons which now inhabit Berk. He has developed in his relationship with Snotlout considerably. When they compete in the Thawfest games, both of them become rudely antagonistic towards each other. Hiccup snaps out of this with a little help from Astrid and his conscience, and he allows Snotlout to take victory for the sake of maintaining their friendship. Hiccup's sheer bravery usually winds up saving the day. He does not usually take risks unnecessarily, but he seems willing to risk everything for the sake of his friends, especially Toothless. Unfortunately this bravery occasionally becomes foolhardiness, and Hiccup has found himself in dangerous situations with no way to escape. Thankfully, he knows that he has Toothless and his friends to back him up, and throughout the series they are always ready to help him when he needs it Defenders of berk Please add info to this as soon as possible. Gallery hic.png goboicklessiii.png default.jpeg dvd.jpg HIBOD.jpg SMILETOOTHLESS!!!.gif TAKEOFF!!!.png HICPIC.jpeg|Hiccup in Bucket's painting. Hiccup and Mildew sitting in a tree K-I-L-L-I-N-G XD.png Mildew... Stop drinking!!!.jpeg OOOH! SHINY!!!.jpg jop.jpeg COOLHICCUP.png|Hiccup's new shield. HAHAHAHA.png HICCUP.png BADHIC.png External links http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Hiccup_Horrendous_Haddock_III#In_the_TV_Series Category:Characters Category:Males